


Twisted Obsession

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Dean, Demon!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Possessive Castiel, Smut, Top Castiel, Wings, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A large hand reached out and stroked a few feathers eliciting a low moan from the angel whose eyes were now hooded.  The demon moved his hands and the shirt covering the angel was gone revealing freckled skin.  Castiel leaned forward placing a deceptively soft kiss between the angel's wings.  Dean swayed on his feet and a chuckle escaped parted lips.</p><p>"You like that...angel?" the last word was purred into exposed skin as Dean's head tilted back, eyes closing as warm lips trailed over his skin and arms wound around his body pulling him backwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysawsteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/gifts).



> Once again I dedicate this one to Cass.
> 
> ***Not beta-ed

Dean stared at the demon before him taking in the smirk and deep blue eyes moving over his body.  His wings twitched slightly at the obvious lust in those eyes and the budge indicating the demon's interest.  He didn't move, stayed rooted to the spot as the demon moved around him taking in every single inch available for his view.  Soft brown feathers were lit from the lights overhead and pulled closer to his body for protection.  

No intention of flight.

A large hand reached out and stroked a few feathers eliciting a low moan from the angel whose eyes were now hooded.  The demon moved his hands and the shirt covering the angel was gone revealing freckled skin.  Castiel leaned forward placing a deceptively soft kiss between the angel's wings.  Dean swayed on his feet and a chuckle escaped parted lips.

"You like that... _angel_?" the last word was purred into exposed skin as Dean's head tilted back, eyes closing as warm lips trailed over his skin and arms wound around his body pulling him backwards.  "Do you enjoy having something so  _tainted_  touching you?  Tasting you?" the voice was rougher and Dean couldn't find it in himself to resist.  He allowed the demon to move him, to manipulate his body and handed over control with little protest.

Felt them moving as the demon turned him, taking charge and pushing him backwards onto the huge bed.  A gasp escaped him and green eyes were staring up at Castiel.  Cheeks flushed and hair mussed from roving hands.

" _My angel_.  Mine to taste and touch.  Mine to take." it was a dark promise and the angel felt warmth curling through his body, through his very grace as the words seemed to wrap around him as the demon staked his claim.

Clothes were gone and Dean found himself pinned to the bed with the demon's body pressing him down.  He leaned up and kissed back with just as much passion trying to take something back for himself.  Castiel allowed him the illusion of control, enjoying the angel's hands in his hair and on his body pulling him closer.  The slight buck upwards that drew a moan from his lips.

"How many others have you spread yourself open for, angel?  Do you allow just anyone to have you?  To take you without protest?" it was growled as his hold tightened.

A frown twisted the handsome face of the angel as he pulled back staring up at the blue eyed demon.  He tried to pull away further but fingers fisted in light brown hair.  "No." it was growled, pupils still lust blown but now a little more heat bled through.  "I have never." there was no embarrassment as he stared back with defiance and the demon found his interest increased further.

"An untouched angel?  You're completely pure." slight wonder escaped into his tone as Castiel leaned forward and bit down at the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder.  Fingers untangled from Dean's hair as they moved down, smoothing over tense muscles and dancing across feathers.  Soothing the ruffled angel.  "Forgive me." it wasn't the most sincere thing Dean had heard before but from a demon it was rare.

Dean felt relaxed, looking idly into the demon's mind and pushing past those basic urges of destruction he typically came across.  He found genuine surprise and dark obsession.  Before the angel could respond his mind was pulled from those thoughts as Castiel surged forward to capture his lips in a possessive kiss.

A moan escaped and for once the angel forgot about duties and family and fighting.  He allowed himself to feel something.  To be selfish and to give over control because fighting for eons was exhausting.  Bites trailed across his skin marking him, claiming him as the demon's and Dean found he didn't care.  Didn't care that it was wrong and that his family would never forgive this transgression.

He'd been working with the demon on Earth for months.  Had come across him when Heaven had laid siege to Hell because Castiel had spared him.  The demon had gained the upper-hand with a stolen angel blade and Dean had for a brief moment surrendered to him.  Now he was giving over that control again as pleasure moved through his body.

Castiel grinned against Dean's ribs placing a teasing kiss there and feeling the muscles underneath his lips twitch.  " _Mine_." it seemed to brand Dean's skin as his fingers moved downwards.  A frown tugged at his lips briefly as he glanced up at the flushed and now panting angel.  He planned to keep him because Dean was his.  His angel.  He didn't want to break him, to ruin the light creature below him.  No Castiel wanted to claim him completely, to own him.

It was new, different for him to actually  _care_  about this but he was going to make that angel  _beg_  for him.  To whine and squirm and plead while he fucked him.  He held his fingers out for the angel who blinked at them before slowly opening his mouth, sucking them in.  Castiel's eyes hooded as he watched the soft mouth wrapped around him, felt the warm and wet tongue move over them.

"Good." he murmured before pulling them out and replacing his fingers with his lips, his tongue tasting the inside of Dean's mouth.  Castiel pulled back spreading Dean's legs and situating himself between them before reaching out, teasing him and slowly pushing one finger in.  Watching the squirming angel, wings twitching even as his body tightened and a sound escaped parted lips.  He moved his finger, pushing deeper all the while watching the reactions as the muscle there slowly relaxed and he could move more freely.  Cas pulled his finger out before pushing two in and drawing another sound from Dean as his other hand braced against his body, stroking the skin there and soothing him as Dean's body adjusted before Castiel had another finger moving in.  He finally brushed against Dean's prostate and the angel keened tightening around his fingers.

"You liked that didn't you?" it was soft and smug, the demon pulled away drawing out a whine of protest.  "Shhh.  I got you angel." Castiel moved and then he was pushing in.  Dean felt the stretch and burn as the demon moved before without warning his hips snapped forward burying Castiel to the hilt.  A cry escaped and Dean's hands gripped onto Castiel his green eyes wide and surprised.  The demon pulled back and slammed back into him hitting his prostate ripping a moan from his lips.

" _Cas_." it's short and filled with such emotion, such want that the demon relishes it.  Stores it as he moves roughly because an angel can take the kind of power behind his thrusts.  This angel seems to enjoy the treatment, meeting him and allowing the most beautiful sounds to escape his kiss swollen lips.

He finally reaches between them grasping Dean's length, fingers moving up and down.  Jerking him in time with their movements.  The sounds escaping his angel only serve to drive him faster and closer to the edge.  He picks up the pace and can feel the moment Dean finally tips over.  Body tensing, tightening further around him and then he is coming between them.  The demon kept stroking him, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from the angel.  His hips continued to snap forward, the sounds of flesh slapping together mixing with the moans and curses, the pants and gasps.

Castiel stilled as he felt his release fill Dean, the other's warmth wrapped around him and heels locked around his waist.  He leaned forward, lips skimming over bare skin, murmuring his claim once more.  " _Dean."_   his voice purred the name, " _You're mine_."

The demon pulled out and dragged Dean to him, tangling their legs and closing the distance between their bodies.  His hold possessive, burning into the angel like a brand.  Unmistakable to anyone.

He had plans for this angel and none of them involved Dean leaving him.  Or going back to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write an angel!Dean and demon!Castiel. Mostly cause I wanted to darker version of Cas...sometimes I like to see my little angel a little darker, a little more possessive.
> 
> Hope everyone else enjoyed it!


End file.
